


Некромант и шинигами

by Shurshunka



Category: Bleach, Хроники странного королевства - Панкеева | Chronicles of the Strange Kingdom - Pankeeva
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crossover, Drama, Gen, Rating: PG13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 09:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3523622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shurshunka/pseuds/Shurshunka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Скаррон нашел путь к бессмертию</p>
            </blockquote>





	Некромант и шинигами

  
Айзен разрубил последнего Пустого и неловко, не убирая занпакто, сел на ближайшую крышу. Он устал. Слишком много врагов для одного раза, и откуда взялись?

Он усмехнулся: вопрос был поставлен неверно. Откуда взялся тот вихрь непонятной силы, который, словно смерч над океаном, норовил затянуть в себя и Пустых, и его самого? Такое ощущение, что он извлекает Пустых из Уэко Мундо, пронизывает мир и уходит куда-то дальше, за его грань.

Надо проверить. Это может оказаться интересным.

Пустые больше не появлялись. Выждав немного, Айзен шагнул к вихрю и позволил ему себя утащить.

Его закрутило, сжало привычным ощущением межвременья Дангая и почти тут же отпустило. Под ногами рассыпалась рыхлая, словно только что взрытая земля, над головой тихо шелестела листва, сквозь рваные облака проглядывал узкий серп умирающей луны. В призрачном свете едва угадывалась череда надгробий. Примерно в десятке шагов трепетало грязно-серое реяцу, довольно мощное само по себе, но его обладатель слишком уж явно трясся от страха — хотя и пытался это скрывать.

Айзен шагнул вперед и уткнулся в невидимую стену кидо-барьера.

«Все интереснее и интереснее», — усмехнулся он. Провел рукой по барьеру, быстро анализируя структуру: не классическое кидо, что-то другое.

Барьер вспыхнул под напором силы, обрисовав пентаграмму. Обладатель серой реяцу пафосно произнес:

— Ты не разрушишь мой барьер, дух. Повинуйся мне, повелителю мертвых!

На какого бы то ни было повелителя он тянул не больше, чем новоиспеченный лейтенант Айзен — на старика Яму. Внешность бывает обманчива, но глаза не лгут. У этого были глаза закоренелого труса.

— Почему ты решил, что твой барьер меня остановит? Кто ты? — Прячась за ничего не значащим разговором, Айзен изучал стоявшего перед ним человека, слишком необычного для живого. Нестандартная магия, сильная реяцу, много мощи и еще больше страха.

— Я ищу бессмертия, — провозгласил тот.

— Странная манера — отвечать совсем не на тот вопрос, который тебе задали.

— Ты пришел на мой призыв, значит, это ты должен отвечать на вопросы.

— Нагло, — усмехнулся Айзен. — Но ты меня заинтересовал. Бессмертие. А всемогущества бога не желаешь?

Еще как желает, достаточно видеть жадно вспыхнувшие глаза. А ведь интересный материал. 

— Покажи мне, что ты умеешь, — Айзен высвободил Кёка Суйгецу.

Раздавить труса противно, но легко. Достаточно напустить на него собственные страхи. Даже напрягаться не нужно. Стой и смотри, как раскрываются могилы, как под тусклый свет умирающей луны выползают мертвецы в лохмотьях истлевшей плоти, впиваются в единственного здесь живого, тащат под землю. Как иссохшие скелеты обнимают костлявыми руками, душат, выдергивают один у другого обезумевшую от страха добычу. Как этот смехотворный «повелитель мертвых» орет в ужасе, отбиваясь странными, незнакомыми заклинаниями, и что-то у него даже получается, но кладбище большое, и мертвецов здесь много, до утра точно не убудет. А утром… Айзен усмехнулся, запуская в незадачливого искателя бессмертия спору Пустого.

— Будет тебе бессмертие. До встречи, помни обо мне.

Не упускать же такой интересный материал.

Усмешка еще не сошла с губ Айзена, когда он открыл Сенкаймон и шагнул в Дангай.

***

Скаррон приковылял домой на подгибающихся ногах, шепотом проклиная семейные традиции. Угораздило родиться в семье некромантов! Кладбище — не самое уютное место для ритуалов, а духи, тем более завязанные на смерть — не самые приятные собеседники. Он вспомнил холодные глаза одетого во все черное духа, его сверкающий кривой меч, его брошенное с леденящей уверенностью обещание. Что ж, как бы это ни было неприятно и страшно, дело того стоило.

Мэтр Скаррон, единственный в истории магистр некромантии двенадцатой ступени, не хотел умирать. Долго и упорно он искал рецепт бессмертия. Кажется, на этот раз ему удалось. Он не умрет. Он обманет смерть.

Мысли оборвались внезапным приступом даже не страха — ужаса. Удушающего, черного, непонятного. Сквозь кожу рванулось наружу чуждое, леденящее, убивающее. Из груди прямо сквозь одежду с грохотом выпала цепь, и звенья ее начали пожирать сами себя, и это было настолько больно, что Скаррон понял: он умрет прямо сейчас, немедленно, а может быть, уже умер. Вокруг сгустилась тьма, но сквозь эту тьму он видел себя — видел, как опадает прахом цепь, как в груди, на месте сердца, разверзается черная сквозная дыра, а лицо превращается в уродливую оскаленную маску.

«Ты обманул меня!» — мелькнула последняя связная мысль, но на возмездие, на проклятие уже не осталось сил.

«Будет тебе бессмертие, — словно ответом прозвучало в памяти. — До встречи».

И Скаррон понял, что теперь он боится не смерти, а этой встречи. И что забыть безжалостное «помни обо мне» он не сможет. Даже если впереди будет вечность.  



End file.
